


The Many Hugs of Jerry

by BarryFast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor gets sad and cries, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Jerrys are soft bois, Leo deserves more love, Ralph deserves the world, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uh where is all the Leo love, all 432 of them, every single one of them needs a hug, hugs for everyone, i love my crazy baby, i will fight for my sons, no one can change my mind on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryFast/pseuds/BarryFast
Summary: "Yup! Us Jerrys were made with a special layer of softness just for hugging!"--In which I am a big baby for Jerry and just want to see them be happy. They hug everyone and everyone is happy.





	1. Alice

**Author's Note:**

> So this came solely from the fact that Jerry models are built thicker than most models in the middle section and I couldn't seem to fathom it. My sister said it was because they were built for hugging and boom. This beauty was born.

It had been such a long time since they had seen a child. They didn't mean to make such an entrance, it was just that they wanted to make sure no humans had come to hurt them again. It stung somewhere in their coding that the humans that they adored would now come just to hurt them. Didn't they know that every time one of them shut down it hurt enough? The shutting down of one Jerry rippled through the others, and they each had to brave it with a smile on their face.

When they saw a light coming from the tavern, they had to make sure. Had to reassure themselves that no harm was going to come to them from these people. They didn't see them as intruders, no, that word was too harsh to describe them off of the bat. They were simply guests at Pirate Cove. Unwanted maybe, but guests nonetheless. So when they beat the doors in and broke through the windows, they should have guessed the reactions they'd get from the people.

At first, they only noticed the two bigger androids. The woman was shouting questions at them while hiding something and the man was aiming a pistol at them. It was an almost comical scene to the Jerrys. The TR400 easily towered over them and the pistol was so small compared to him. Trying to make themselves not appear as threatening as their entrance, one of them spoke.

**"Don't be afraid, we don't want to hurt you."**

When their words didn't seem to calm them down, the one who spoke looked behind him at the others. A ripple of emotion flooded through the others and they all shifted uneasily before he turned back to the duo.

**"We're just like you. Our name is Jerry. We were working here before the park closed. We didn't mean to frighten you, but sometimes humans come to hurt us so we wanted to see who was there. What are you doing here?"**

A little head peeked out from behind the woman and one of the Jerrys noticed her. As the woman spoke, excitement rippled through the crowd and they felt joy spark in them. Finally! A child who came to the park. Apparently, they were looking for shelter from the cold. The speaking Jerry acknowledged the little girl with a smile.

After studying the little girl for a moment, they felt their face fall. She wasn't happy looked, she looked..sad. The others felt it too before an idea spread through all of them. It was perfect! After some convincing, they managed to get the family to come to the carousel. How that machine still worked was a mystery to the Jerrys. Once the little girl was placed on the seahorse, the ride started up.

It looked like she was hesitant at first, but when the ride continued, she warmed up to it. Slowly her mood began to shift and all the Jerrys felt it. Some began to clap and others jumped with joy. One listen when the mother spoke about how it was the first time she saw them smile. Warmth spread through the Jerrys like a wildfire, finally happy with themselves for making a little girl smile for the first time in a while.

Once the ride slowed, the little girl asked for it to go again. Looking at her guardians for permission, the TR400 nodded and the Jerrys started the ride again, noting the small laugh that escaped the child. Some EM400s hugged each other out of pure joy. They  _finally_ were able to do what they were quite literally made for.

Finally, the ride stopped and the woman took her off of the carousel with an  _"Okay Alice, it's time to get some rest"_ and some protest from the child. The trio smiled at Jerry and made their way back over to the tavern to rest for the night. Alice looked back at the Jerrys before breaking free from the android's hand and running over to them. She wrapped her arms around one of the Jerrys and it shocked them.

It took a minute to process but when it did, they wrapped their arms around her and felt tears prick their green eyes. They hadn't had a hug in  _years_  and it felt so relieving. The other Jerrys teared up and hugged Alice when she came over to them, hugging as many as she could, thanking them for the ride and giving them a smile. She didn't know it, but that little action kept them going.

When she was hugged one, she giggled.

_"You guys are all so soft and squishy! It's like hugging a pillow."_

They laughed and nodded. Ruffling her hair slightly, they kneeled and looked at her.

**"Yup! Us Jerrys were made with a special layer of softness just for hugging!"**

After she got done hugging, the woman walked over and ushered the child back towards the big man. There was a smile on her face, and looking up at the TR400, they noticed he was smiling as well. She gave one of them a hug and pulled back, a twinkle in her eye.

_"Thank you for getting her to smile Jerry. I'm Kara and that is Luther. As you probably know, the little girl is Alice."_

This meeting was enough to keep the Jerrys going. They finally found the courage to leave the frozen park and try and live free. Well as free as an android could be with the current revolution that was going on.

 


	2. Ralph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jerrys leave Pirate Cove and one winds up in an abandoned house in the Camden suburb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph is my son and I'd absolutely die for him.

After the Jerrys met the three in Pirate Cove, they finally felt brave enough to leave the confines of the first few steps they took outside of the gate were hesitant. Some of them have never even walked into the parking lot. The LEDs on their heads glowed a steady yellow before slowly going blue. Once a handful was outside of the entrance gates, they beamed. Nothing happened to them! The rest of the Jerrys made their way out of the gates, some crawled under where the fences were broken and others climbed the sturdier sections. Within minutes there was a hoard of the ginger androids standing around in the parking lot.

"What now?"

The question sent confusion coursing through their connected minds. They hadn't thought much of what they'd do once they were free. A few shifted uneasily and eventually, one thought popped up. ' _We go our own ways. Make lives for us.'_ Discomfort radiated from a small portion of the Jerrys. They'd never gone anywhere without each other, they  _couldn't_ go anywhere without another. Where one Jerry was, two were probably not too far. It made the lost child protocol go by smoother when the park was operational. If there were many of them near each other, spotting the child wouldn't be difficult and the fun could resume.

A singular Jerry stepped on the side of an overturned car. They cleared their throat, catching the attention of the others. As they stood on the car, the whispering and chatting amongst the crowd died down to silence. Green eyes studied the unit, waiting for any form of guidance they could offer.

"Now, as we all know, we all can't go to the same place. People would be scared of us, and some would even hurt us. There are many options for us, stay in Detroit, stay here or even cross the Canadian border! There must be a place around here for us to go, and I'm certain we'd find it! It may take some time, but we will all make it through this. We survived long enough to know how to take care of ourselves. Now with that being said, we should leave in groups. As we've seen before, humans can be unreasonably cruel and it would be safer to travel in groups. Buddy system!"

At the mention of the 'buddy system,' a few Jerrys cheered. Others nodded to themselves with wide smiles on their faces. After settling on which Jerry would go where and with who, they all waved goodbye to each other. There may have been some tears involved but who wouldn't cry leaving the only family they had? Most went towards where the border would be, a few chose to stay at the park and the rest went every which way they could. A group of Jerrys walked back to where Detroit was, one of them felt their ever-present smile falter for a moment. What if they made a mistake? Going into Detroit when the revolution was going on would surely end terribly. The other Jerrys seemed happy, and it was enough to calm them down.

The minute they had set foot into Detroit they split up. Less chance of them being caught if they were separated. A few had shut down on the journey and the group mourned their deaths before continuing on. They braved the cold, if only for the fact that others had died to try and make it here. One of the EM400s who had split found themselves wandering around the Camden district. The short-sleeved 'Pirate's Cove' shirt was covered in frost and the hat they wore to cover their LED held a small pile of snow on its brim. Jerry took a minute to dust the snow off and take in their surroundings. There was a laundromat, a few closed down buildings, a motel, and a little store.

Scratching their eyebrow, they came to the conclusion that some humans will be hostile on site due to the recent protesting that was going on. Along the way here, they learned of an android named Markus who was protesting peacefully to gain rights for every android. While some humans supported their cause, others didn't like it. Red and blue flashing lights approached the corner and Jerry froze. They weren't dumb, they  _knew_ that it was a cop car. Cops were supposed to help people, but recently they'd been cracking down on any androids who may have deviated.

Jerry definitely deviated if their clothes gave any clues. Looking around, they quickly decided to jump the fence near an abandoned house. Their pant leg caught on the top of the fence. As the car drew closer, they realized they had no time and threw their weight forward. The metal scratched into their calf and drew some thirium as they fell to the ground.

"Oh fiddlesticks that hurt!"

As the words slipped from their mouth, they sat up. A moment passed before they gasped and covered their mouth. They had just cursed! RA9 forgive them for their foul languages. Standing up and fruitlessly dusting themselves off, Jerry made their way over to the front of the house. There were boards across the windows and garbage littered in the yard, giving them the impression that it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Curiously peeking into the window, they saw a fireplace and an old arcade machine. They didn't even get time to stand up before they saw a shadow fall over them and felt the cold steel of a blade pressed against their throat.

Laughing nervously, they lifted their arms up in surrender.

"H-Hey! Do you live here? It's very..v-very lovely!"

The blade pressed further and Jerry tensed with fear. This is how they were going to die. Away from all their friends and alone. Would the other Jerrys even feel when his unit shut down or were they all too far? Would anyone mourn his shutting down as they had along the snowy path?

"Ralph doesn't like visitors. Visitors come to hurt Ralph. No more, no. Ralph's home is safe."

When the blade cut their skin and thirium spilled from the cut, the stranger eased up on the pressure. Jerry still couldn't get a good look at the other, but they prayed to RA9 that the other would let them go. They weren't ready to shut down and to face whatever the end looked like for androids. Hands gripped their shoulders and they were spun around quickly. That's when Jerry noticed it. The scars across the androids face and the thirium still present and dripped from the gaping wound. The green cloak they wore covered what they could only assume was more scarring.

"You're an android just like Ralph? You're not going to hurt Ralph?"

"N-no! No, we would never dream of hurting anyone!"

"Ralph's sorry, new people still scare Ralph."

"It's okay. We know how it feels"

"You keep saying we. Are there more of you?"

After he finished his question, he turned around almost expecting more androids to appear out of nowhere. While he was momentarily distracted, Jerry pushed his arm that held the knife down and slipped away from him. They didn't go far, only stepped back a foot before the android looked at him with a yellow LED.

"There are no others?"

"Not here with us. We all went other directions after we left Pirate Cove."

"Well, you can come into Ralph's home. It's cold out."

Jerry hesitated and when they noticed the LED slowly start to circle red, they nodded enthusiastically. Ralph jumped and clapped his hands, muttering something about having another friend. Jerry smiled and followed him inside the home and took in the interior. It was trashed and looked barely lived in, but they supposed it would do good if any nosy humans came into the house looking for deviants. Ralph pointed to the stairs and mumbled something about warm clothes being up there for Jerry. Going to the bottom of the staircase, Jerry hesitated before looking at the other android.

"Thank you, Ralph. Our name is Jerry if you would like to know."

Ralph nodded and gave them a smile before slinking off into another room. Taking it as their cue, Jerry walked up the old stairs. Turning into the first room, they noticed a few pieces of furniture scattered around and took in the large wardrobe in the corner of the room. Opening the doors, they studied the clothes before settling on an outfit. It was nothing flashy, just a long sleeve with a puffy vest and some jeans. It was finally nice being out of the stiff uniform, but they felt a twinge of sadness at letting the clothes go. Shaking their head, they continued their exploration of the upstairs.

The other rooms held nothing of interest, but when they stopped in the bathroom, they noticed something was up. There was a rather large pair of scissors on the mirror and an old LED resting in the bottom of the sink. Placing their hand upon their own LED, a thought crossed their mind. If they got rid of the LED, they could hide in plain sight. Be safe from all the people who didn't observe that they looked just like all the other EM400s in the city. Nodding with finality, they took the sharp object and placed it under the LED. Closing their eyes, they quickly jerked their hand and heard the soft  _ping_ of the LED hitting the ceramic.

Opening their eyes, they stared at the skin covering the now empty place on their temple. They felt oddly free. Free from the constraints that little piece of plastic had put on them. Bouncing on their toes, they beamed in the mirror and turned to walk back down the stairs. Something else caught their eye, however. Fingers were hanging low enough to be visible from behind the curtain that closed the shower off. Slowly, they walked over and peeked behind the plastic. A yelp tore its way through their system and they stumbled away from the tub. Their lower back hit the sink and they heard Ralph walking below them.

"Is Jerry alright?"

"Y-Yup! Just peachy up here!"

There was a moment of silence before footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Instead of running, Jerry stayed put in the bathroom, hands gripping the edge of the sink. Ralph's form emerged and froze at the top once he realized where Jerry was. It didn't take long before it clicked in Ralph why Jerry yelped and was staring at the tub in horror.

"Ralph didn't mean any harm. He got Ralph angry and when Ralph is angry Ralph does stupid things. Stupid things like this. He was meaner than the other. He hit Ralph. Ralph just snapped."

If they still had their LED it would be spinning a furious scarlet right now. It took a moment before it clicked that Ralph had said other. He's killed more than one person? Glancing at the dead body in the tub, they did note that it looked quite fresh. They weren't anywhere near a forensics expert, but it wasn't hard to tell. Slowly dragging their green eyes up to meet Ralph's warm brown, they spoke cautiously. His LED was blinking red and he was still clutching that knife in his hand.

"You said that this man, hit you?"

"Yes. He was really mean to Ralph."

"Oh, we're so sorry Ralph. W-Would you like a hug?"

Ralph's LED died down to a yellow and the grip on the handle loosened. He nodded and walked over to the shorter model with two quick strides. Jerry couldn't help the instinctive flinch and Ralph looked worried before he remembered he was holding a knife. The damaged android threw the knife into the sink before pulling Jerry into a hug. Wrapping their arms around Ralph's back, they rocked slowly as Ralph began to shake. A small sniffle could be heard from the other before he dragged them to the floor and held them.

"R-Ralph's scared. More people come to hurt him. Not very nice people, no no. Not nice like Jerry. Jerry is soft and warm. The others are hard and cold."

Running a hand through the android's blonde locks, Jerry nodded.

"Yeah, humans aren't the nicest. They would come and hurt us sometimes. When it was warm they'd come up and push some of us around and break others. It hurt, but we learned to cope with it. If it's anything Ralph, we'll stay here and keep you company. After all, we could use a friend in this world."

It was silent before they felt Ralph nod against their shoulder, a smile forming slowly on his broken face.

"Ralph would like that very much. Jerry is Ralph's friend and can stay here with Ralph."


	3. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is having a rough time after the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Leo deserves some god damn love and I will give it to him even if it kills me. I will fight anyone who is rude to my son after he redeems himself.
> 
> [Here's](https://youtu.be/dqQmxxpMqXo?t=48) the message he leaves Carl when you visit again if you choose to push him.

There were no words to describe how terrible Leo felt. Not only was he beginning to suffer from red ice withdrawal, he also had to live with the fact that he almost killed his father. No matter how hard he wanted to blame it on Markus, he knew it was all his fault. No, actually it was all because of those damned red crystals. They took over his life and kept a grip on his choices like a vice. They made Leo into a person he hated. Someone who people would look at with a mixture of pity and disgust.

Now that he had a wake-up call, he saw how terrible he had become. The things he said to those he loved made him shudder in disgust. He treated his father like he was nothing but money and Markus... God, how he treated Markus. He insulted and hit him and for what? Following the orders his father gave him? The way Markus just sat there and took the beating after he calmly warned Leo the cops were on the way stuck with him. It should have been expected when Markus deviated and pushed him, but it wasn't.

Leo only remembered being shoved and falling. According to the staff at the hospital, he had cracked his head open off of his father's painting lift and was out for a few days. They said he was lucky that he didn't have any serious trauma from it and told him about what happened after. Markus was shot for 'attacking' Leo and scrapped. Even after the way Leo treated them, Carl still visited. Tears were brought to his eyes when he realized the pain he must have caused his father.

A day before he was let out of the hospital, he heard the news that his father's condition worsened. He begged the doctors to let him go but they told him that he couldn't. They said he needed more tests run and a little more observation. All it sounded like to him was some bullshit that translated to 'I make money from you being here.' It took all of two seconds for him to make up his mind and grab his phone, but it took longer to find the courage to hit the 'dial' button.

Taking a deep breath, he hit the button and waited. It rang three times before telling him Carl Manfred wasn't available and to leave a message after the 'beep'. Swallowing thickly he waited for the noise, going over what he was going to say. The noise sounded and Leo felt a wave of panic wash over him before speaking.

"Hi, Dad... I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow. They told me you stayed with me while I was asleep. I, um...I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I'm gonna stop all that shit. It messes me up. It turns me into somebody that I hate. Hey, I-I'd like to come by and see you tomorrow, if that's alright with you? I... I just want to let you know, I'm...I'm proud to be your son."

As soon as the message was done, he dropped his phone on his bed and began to cry. Leo hoped that his father would listen to it and reply positively. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Carl ignored or rejected him visiting. That would be the straw to break the camel's back and make him shut down.

When he was able, Leo left the sterile room and walked out of the hospital with a heavy feeling of regret weighing him down. He wandered around the city, feeling more lost than he ever had before. Winding up at some park he didn't know, he felt a shred of relief spread through him when he noticed the distinct lack of people. It seemed much of Detroit's population were afraid to walk the streets during a revolution. He could hardly fault them for that. Maybe the drugs or the head injury messed him up more than he realized. Maybe he just didn't care what happened to himself anymore. Whatever the case, he didn't bother to seek shelter from the brewing war. Instead, he found himself walking up to a bench beneath a tree and wiping the snow off the seat before sitting down.

Leo gave the area one last glance to make sure he was alone before pulling his knees to his chest. He silently thanked whoever decided to make these so wide. Images of his father and Markus flashed through his mind as he shook. According to the media, Markus was alive and giving the androids a fighting chance by performing peaceful protests and swaying everyone through his own ways. While he was in the hospital, he watched the marches Markus would lead and nearly screamed when he was shot. Every bullet that hit Markus he blamed himself for. All the suffering Markus endured was his fault. If it wasn't for him, Markus would be at home with Carl. He'd be safe and loved while being treated with the adoration he deserves.

He didn't even realize when someone else sat next to him or when he started to audibly sob. A soft hand rested on his shoulder and Leo jerked away, looking up at who was touching him. Whoever it was held a worried look in his eyes and gave Leo a small smile. The stranger had green eyes and ginger hair, but the thing that caught Leo's attention was the glowing blue LED resting on his temple.

An android went out of his way to stop and offer Leo some silent support. Despite how terrible Leo had treated them and the current plight of the androids, one decided to sit down with him anyway. An ugly sob escaped his lips before he buried his face back in his knees. The hand returned, this time on his back, and began to rub small circles. He shouldn't be getting this attention. This android should just degrade him like he had done to those of his kind before and leave him to wallow in his sadness. Kindness was a commodity Leo didn't feel he rightly deserved.

"It's okay. Whatever has you down will get better with time."

Those comforting words caused him to sob harder and try to shrink into himself more. Leo was vaguely aware of the other shifting closer to him and wrapping their arms around him. He should tear himself from this embrace but he couldn't bring himself to do it. If it had been any other time, he'd break away with discomfort and try to repress the memory. However, it wasn't any other time and he so desperately needed the reassurance.

After a few minutes, the other spoke again.

"We know it's not any of our business, but we're here to listen if you want to vent. Sometimes its easier to talk to people you don't know."

He thought about it for a moment. It'd be easier to push the other away and keep it all to himself, but it might make some of his negative feelings vanish. Right now, it felt like all of those dark emotions and pernicious thoughts were building up to a crescendo. They pushed and pressed, breaking down every last one of defenses until there was nothing left but a raw, throbbing  _pain_. Leo  _needed_  to get this out. Otherwise, he feared he might shatter beyond repair. Nodding, he cleared his throat as if that could coax the heavy words out. It might be a little difficult for the other to hear him, seeing as he was going to speak into his knees, but he wouldn't doubt it if he had some enhanced hearing being an android and what not.

"I-It's kinda stupid really. I was- no, I  _am_ a terrible person. I...was addicted to red ice."

It was difficult to force that out. His voice grew softer in his shame. Part of him hoped the other hadn't heard what he said. Admitting his flaws was tougher than he ever would have thought possible. The stranger never stopped rubbing his back reassuringly - a silent encouragement to keep going. That...helped. It really did.

"And it..it turned me into a monster. I t-tried my hardest to blame it on my dad, but I knew it was my fault. No matter how much I tried, I always knew it was all on me."

He shifted in the embrace, leaning a little more into the surprisingly soft body.

"One day I broke into my dad's house.  _God,_  I regret that day. I tried to steal his paintings. I know it sounds stupid, and it was. I tried to steal them because they'd be worth something, y'know? A painting from the great Carl Manfred would fetch a pretty penny. I just- I needed the money. Needed the  _high_  and I was willing to do  _anything_  to get it."

A quiet, bitter chuckle left his lips unbidden, drenched heavy in his self-loathing. Thinking back on who he used to be was like being stuck a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

"I don't know what came over me that day. I never did anything so...so  _drastic_  before. Guess I was still mad from the way he turned me down earlier. But he returned home earlier than I expected."

Leo felt the android tighten the hug and shift to pull Leo's smaller frame into his body some more.

"Well, he and his androi- no not his android. He and his  _son_ \- that's what he'd call Markus, his  _son_  - confronted me in the studio. I said some..stupid shit to my dad. I basically said that h-he was going to die soon anyway so I may as well take his paintings now. God, why did I say that?"

Remorse pulsed through his nerves like a livewire. That jealousy he felt when he realized just how close his father and Markus had become was amplified by the red ice. It grew and mutated into an ugly, bestial thing. He fell thrall to that monster lurking in the darkest reaches of his mind. Finally, on that day he went  _too_  far.

"Anyway, he told Markus to send me away. Markus was only doing what he was told. He told me that he already called the cops and something inside me snapped. I began to yell at my dad, hit Markus and yell at him and at some point, I...I.."

It felt like he was choking on the confession. Memories flashed behind his eyelids and no amount of teeth-gritting or tears could drive them away. Leo didn't even realize he slipped his hands under his hat and tangled them in his hair, tugging and aggravating his wound until the warm hand of the stranger eased his grip. Slowly, he turned his bloodshot, watery gaze to the kind android. There was a gentle, reassuring smile on his face. It twisted something inside of Leo.  _'I don't deserve this.'_

"It's okay. You can take your time. We're not going anywhere."

Another breath and Leo parted his lips, still trying to force out his atrocities. His entire body trembled fiercely from something more than the cold. At this point, he wasn't even sure if it was the withdrawal causing his stomach to churn and his head to pound or if it was his body crumbling under the turmoil tearing his heart asunder. There was nothing but his shaky gasps breaking the silence for a few moments more. Finally, he found the will to continue.

"I pushed my dad. You know what's fucked up? He's in a wheelchair and elderly and I  _pushed_ him away. All he was doing was protecting his son. Well at some point Markus must have deviated or something. He ignored my dad's orders to just take the beating and pushed me. All I could remember was the 'No Leo stop that, leave him alone' and feeling shocked as I fell."

A lump formed in his throat and he appreciated that the other was silent. He coughed quietly before closing his eyes once more. The hug and sympathy the other was offering were doing a great deal of easing the guilt weighing down on his shoulders.

"A-After he pushed me I was knocked unconscious and after that, I woke up in the hospital. It was all over the news, Carl Manfred's android assaulted his son in his own home and was shot as a result. He was  _shot_ because of my greed and selfishness. I only woke up a few days ago and it's been a wild ride since then. My dad's condition got worse and I found out Markus was still alive. He is leading a revolution for your guy's freedom and I just now realized that you're all alive. You deserve more than how everyone treats you, how  _I_ treated some of you."

The other hummed and swayed slightly.

"Before I got out, I called my dad and left a message. I asked if I could come and visit him. I want to see him. No, I don't  _want_  to. I  _need_ to see him. To apologize for being a terrible son and I hope Markus survives this. I need to find my...my brother-'

Saying those words, finally acknowledging the connection they shared, it sent a tendril of warmth curling through his chest. He always wanted a brother.

'-and apologize to him. I'm worried they'll both die before I can make amends, but even more than that, I'm worried they won't accept me. I mean my dad visited me in the hospital but that could have been for any number of reasons. Shit man, I can't believe I just told my sob story while cuddling an android. Which..thank you. I needed this."

Leo picked his head up from his knees and slowly stretched his legs out. They were asleep and tingled as he moved them, causing him to cringe. The android went to move away but Leo quickly stopped him. He didn't know why exactly he did that, but there was no going back. Glancing at the LED he noticed it go from a yellow back to a blue.

"Thank you for sharing your story with us Leo. It must not have been easy telling it, but we must say your mood has improved greatly!"

He went to make a comment to the other but held his tongue. After a moment he realized that he wasn't crying anymore and he  _was_ feeling a lot better than he was minutes ago. Sure, he was still a long way from 'good' but 'better' was good enough for now. He studied the android a little more and huffed before pulling his hat off. Quickly Leo pulled the soft material over the android's head, covering the LED on his temple. The android tensed and slowly relaxed again, squeezing Leo for a moment.

"You don't have to do that, we are perfectly capable of hiding ourselves from the police."

"Yeah well, it's not easy to hide when you have a glowing light on your head and look like the other androids."

"That's..true."

"Consider it to be a thank you for listening to me cry and whine about myself."

"It's not a problem! We asked what was wrong anyway."

Leo pushed himself even further against the embrace, soaking up all the warmth the android was offering. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't fair that they were so soft and warm.

"How rude of ourselves! We didn't even introduce ourselves! We're Jerry."

"It's fine, I don't really care so long as you continue to be warm. Sitting out in the snow and crying gets cold and you're like a space heater. A soft, squishy space heater."

"Well, we're made like a 'soft squishy space heater' for hugs and apparently cuddles now."

Leo would blame the cold for the red on his face.

"Thanks, Jerry."

"You're welcome!"


	4. New Deviant!Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus spoke to the group and marched off with determination in his steps. The others followed him and Connor stood in his place for a moment. North glanced back at him and motioned with her hand to follow them. Connor nodded and numbly followed the four androids. He didn't deserve to be in their group, he had made so many of them suffer.  
> He wasn't sure when they'd arrived at the church. They filled the church and Connor took a little corner away from all of the others. Josh gave him a sad smile and Connor returned it the best he could. Turning to stare at the people filling the pews, he noticed that some had sustained injuries from the fighting and that caused the pit of guilt in his systems to grow larger.
> 
> All of the androids he had killed in the past began to flood his memories. It didn't help that a lot of androids shared the same appearance as others. Connor shook again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. His eyes burned as he thought of the pleading the deviants did and he just ruthlessly cut them down and turned them over to their deaths. They had begged him for their lives and he just turned them in. He was a monster.
> 
> __
> 
> A newly deviant Connor has to deal with Emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it feels good going back to writing these. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, but I do think Fresh Deviant Baby Connor needs more love thank you for suggesting this!

There was no time to process the new emotions that flooded through his systems. After Markus had opened his eyes and he deviated, Jericho was attacked. It was all his fault and he knew that. The humans had used him. They followed him to Jericho and began to attack innocent androids and for what? Wanting to be free and actually live a life that chose?

North was shot and Markus risked his life to save hers. He ran into the soldiers with reckless abandon and began to drag her towards the group. It was a split-second decision but Connor raised his pistol and began firing at the humans. He picked up the piece of metal Markus was just previously using to beat the soldiers with. He raised it to cover his chest and ducked down a little so they couldn't hit his head.

Markus was able to drag North over to Simon and Josh. Instead of jumping like he thought they would, they waited. They waited for him. That stirred something in him and his thirium pump felt like it skipped a cycle. He'd have to run a scan of himself to make sure nothing was damaged. Connor made quick work of the squad, only getting shot in the arm when a bullet managed to slip past the body he was using as a shield.

_Jericho is going to blow, everyone leave_ _**now** _ _._

The message from Markus was relayed to everyone and Connor twisted on his heel. The opening in the side of the ship was the only way for him to escape now and he sprinted as fast as he could. Once he reached the group, they all jumped into the water. It was mere moments before the ship blew up and rocked the water violently.

The freezing water shocked his systems and he froze up from the sensation. A worried look from Josh made Connor give a weary smile and got him to swim over to the rest of them. They pulled him out and Connor couldn't help gripping his elbows and shaking from the cold. His teeth were chattering and the LED on the side of his head was spinning a constant yellow. All of these sensations were overloading him. Within a few minutes, he felt so many new emotions, fear that he would die and never see Hank or Sumo again, anger at the humans that had used him and slaughtered innocent people, guilt because if it wasn't for him the androids would still be alive and Jericho would never have been touched.

Most of all he felt confusion. He always had someone tell him what to do and it was all clear for him. Now, he was alone. There was no one telling him what job he had to do and no instructions for him to follow. All of the things he had done before came back to him. Turning in Carlos Ortiz's android and lying to Daniel on that rooftop. He was just a machine back then, following orders.

Markus spoke to the group and marched off with determination in his steps. The others followed him and Connor stood in his place for a moment. North glanced back at him and motioned with her hand to follow them. Connor nodded and numbly followed the four androids. He didn't deserve to be in their group, he had made so many of them suffer.

He wasn't sure when they'd arrived at the church. They filled the church and Connor took a little corner away from all of the others. Josh gave him a sad smile and Connor returned it the best he could. Turning to stare at the people filling the pews, he noticed that some had sustained injuries from the fighting and that caused the pit of guilt in his systems to grow larger.

All of the androids he had killed in the past began to flood his memories. It didn't help that a lot of androids shared the same appearance as others. Connor shook again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. His eyes burned as he thought of the pleading the deviants did and he just ruthlessly cut them down and turned them over to their deaths. They had _begged_ him for their lives and he just turned them in. He was a _monster_.

Connor turned away from the mass of androids and faced the wall behind him. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be allowed to be here with all the things he's done. Tears fell from his eyes and he frantically wiped them away. He was _crying_. Crying was something he'd only seen humans and deviants do. God he really was a deviant now.

He sobbed once before quickly making an exit and hoped that no one noticed his missing presence. Connor didn't make it far before he slid down the wall and sobbed. All of these new emotions and experiences mixed with his previous actions to make for a horrible feeling. It was too much for him to handle. Connor almost wished he had never deviated.

The door opened and footsteps made their way over to him. Connor didn't bother to glance up until the person sat down next to him. It was an EM400 model. The thing that caught Connor's watery gaze was the fact that he was missing an arm. The socket where his right arm should have been was covered with a bandage. Thirium stained it but he didn't seem to mind it.

It was silent for a moment before the other spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Those three words caused more tears to slide down his pale face and shake his head. He wasn't okay and quite frankly Connor wasn't certain if he'd ever be okay. A quiet hum escaped the other and he scooted himself closer to Connor so that their legs were touching. Their remaining arm snaked it's way across his shoulders and squeezed him.

"Don't worry, we're all a little not okay. Some a little more than others. Other Jerrys included."

"Does it get any easier? Being a deviant?"

"Yes. Especially when you have friends to help along. That's how we survived. How you'll survive as well. You have many friends among us here. Markus, Simon, Josh, and even North. Even other deviant androids! You're not alone despite how it may seem now. That's how we felt when we first deviated but now look at us. We have friends and dare we hope you'll be one of them."

Connor nodded with a small smile on his face. He wiped his eyes and played with the bottom on his wet jacket. Maybe being a deviant with new emotions wouldn't be all that bad.

"Yeah, I'll be your friend."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters for various characters. Got a character you want to be hugged? Lemme know and it will happen. Everyone needs a Jerry Hug. Except for you David Cage. None for you.


End file.
